Pokémon: El Viaje de Graciela
by SylveonXYZ
Summary: Esta historia ocurre año después de los sucesos de Kalos, donde encontramos a Graciela una chica que no posee un sueño propio e inicia su aventura con tal de conseguirlo sin imaginar lo que le espera...
1. Capitulo 1

Capítulo 1: ¡El Comienzo De Un Nuevo Viaje!

Todo comienza un día antes del inicio de la aventura era ya de noche, una noche fría y en la casa de los Ketchum se estaba celebrando una fiesta de Cumpleaños, el cumpleaños era de nuestra Protagonista Graciela que estaba cumpliendo sus 10 años, y su aventura estaba a punto de comenzar.

Graciela: (Risas) al fin he cumplido mis 10 años, mañana pienso iniciar mi aventura.

En eso aparece su padre que resulta ser nada más y nada menos que el campeón de campeones Ash Ketchum.

Ash: Felicidades Graciela, me acuerdo como yo estaba emocionado el día anterior a empezar mi viaje, claro si quieres empezar mañana tendrás que irte a dormir ahora, créeme yo lo sé. (Ash se acuerda de su primer día como entrenador cuando despertó a las cuatro de la tarde).

En eso llega su Madre Serena.

Serena: Es verdad Graciela, creo que ya deberías irte a dormir, (suspiro) pensar que el tiempo pasa tan rápido, ya has cumplido 10 años, y decides comenzar tu aventura mañana, esperaba que esperaras un tiempo más como hice yo.

Graciela: Mamá, ¿cuándo comenzaste tu viaje?

Serena: a los 16 años hija, la inicie para poder reencontrarme con tu padre, y al final obtuve dos cosas inicie mi carrera como actriz y lo más maravilloso para mí, me reencuentre con tu padre.

Graciela: bien me iré a dormir.

En sus sueños, Graciela escucho una voz que le decía: tu... puerta... futuro, después de eso Graciela soñaba con la decisión que tomaría al día siguiente, elegir a su primer Pokémon.

Graciela(en sus sueños): Chespin mis amigos me han dicho que es simpático y juguetón, adecuado para cualquier entrenador, pero también esta Fennekin su última evolución es simplemente hermosa, Mi Mamá me ha contado que no puede haber compañero mejor, por ultimo esta Froakie, Su evolución final me encanta, pero de cierto modo a la vez no.

Entonces se muestra una puerta abriéndose y en ese momento Serena le dice.

Serena: ¡ Graciela despierta!

Graciela (entre dormida): 5 minutos más mamá.

Serena (pensando): _Hay que ver, ahora entiendo por qué mi madre perdía la paciencia conmigo, ya sé que hacer._

Bajo a la sala, busco un vaso y lo lleno de agua fría, para después subir al cuarto de su hija

Serena: Graciela, sé que esto es molesto pero no hay otra opción

Serena le arrojó el vaso de agua a su hija y esta despertó de salto.

Graciela (gritando): ¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡Auxilio, me ahogo!

Serena: no te estas ahogando, ¡pero te ahogaras si no dejas de ser tan dormilona!

Graciela: Lo siento mamá- lo dice con un tono de burla.

Serena: no importa, pero vístete y baja a desayunar.

Graciela: está bien mama.

 **[Quisiera aclarar la apariencia de Graciela, es una chica de cabello rubio miel, piel blanca un poco oscura, ojos café, marcas de Z en las mejillas, y aprovechando esta pausa describiré la ropa porque soy un flojo :P, es una camisa Roja, unos Pantalones blancos que le llegan hasta la rodillas Zapatos color Negro que tenían el diseño estampado de una Pokéball Roja y su cabello era sujetado en forma de cola de caballo por un lazo Azul]**

Continuemos con la historia XD

Baja las escaleras y se sienta en la mesa, mientras tanto Serena, sirve la comida y mientras comen habla con su hija.

Serena: Graciela, ¿cuál es tu objetivo en este viaje?

Graciela: Sinceramente, no lo sé mamá, no tengo meta definida, espero descubrirlo mientras viaje.

Serena: _(es mi oportunidad de meterla en el mundo del performance, ¿Por qué jamás se lo he contado? Eso no importa ahora)_ -Pensando- Graciela, no importa el camino que elijas, yo te apoyare en ello, más temprano que tarde sé que encontraras tu objetivo y ese objetivo te ayudara a crecer como persona, yo al igual que tu partí de la casa de mi madre sin un objetivo claro.

Graciela: ¿enserio mamá?

Serena: Si mi pequeña, al ser tu madre espero lo mejor de ti, igualmente tu padre.

Graciela: quisiera que papá estuviera más tiempo con nosotras, pero sé que tiene una agenda que cumplir como campeón y maestro Pokémon. Dile que lo hare sentir orgulloso e igualmente a ti mamá.

Serena: sé que lo harás Graciela, ¿por cierto ya has decidido que Pokémon vas a elegir?

Graciela: No, no se cual exactamente escoger, mamá quiero contarte algo que escuche en mi sueños.

Entonces Serena se pone con cara de preocupación y le pregunta.

Serena: ¿-Q-Q-Qué fue lo que escucharte?

Graciela: No lo tengo claro, pero lo que me acuerdo es que decía algo sobre una puerta exactamente dijo tu... puerta...futuro.

Serena: bien quizás ese sueño tenga un significado, pero bien solo fue un sueño no te preocupes por esas cosas, y apúrate que tienes que ir al laboratorio del profesor, recuerda que ciudad Luminalia es muy grande. _(No creo que ella también pueda hacerlo, después de todo… eso no importa ya como dije antes es improbable que lo logre)-_ pensando-

Unos minutos después, Serena se despide de su hija, y esta camina por toda ciudad Luminalia, hasta llegar al laboratorio Pokémon del profesor Ciprés.

Graciela: ¡Hola está el Profesor! ¡Vengo a elegir un Pokémon!

Después de esperar unos 15 segundos, Graciela decide entrar por sí misma.

Graciela: bien mejor voy a explorar un Poco el laboratorio, a ver que hay ya que por lo que veo está solo.

Graciela explora por aquí y allá encontró centenares de documentos sobre diversos temas, y después de eso decidió probarse la bata del profesor, y siguió hasta que encontró las pokéballs con los Pokémon iniciales.

Graciela: ¡Guau al fin encontré las pokéballs! Con los Pokémon iniciales, bien vine aquí para elegir un Pokémon, no creo que pase algo si agarro a los tres.

En eso se habré la puerta.

¿? ¡Detente!-grito un hombre

Graciela: ¿qué?-Sorprendida por el grito del hombre que era el Profesor Ciprés.

En ese instante Graciela por accidente presiona el botón y salen los tres Pokémon de las pokéballs, que a la vez salen del edificio.

Ciprés: ¿qué has hecho niña? Uno ¡esos tres Pokémon están regados en estos momentos por toda ciudad Luminalia! Y Dos ¿Que estás haciendo con mi bata? – dijo enojado

Graciela: ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡lo siento profesor, estoy tan apenada!, bien vine aquí a escoger a un Pokémon, y ahora ocasione esto.

Ciprés: bien un error lo comete cualquiera, pero esto es grave, te ordeno que vayas a recuperar a los tres Pokémon, después de todo otro chico también está esperando por el suyo.

Graciela: ahora me siento más culpable, bien sabiendo eso iré, ahora mismo.

Graciela estaba corriendo pero antes de salir, Ciprés la alcanza.

Ciprés: espera un momento, ¿sabes por casualidad dónde están?

Graciela: Eh... No (pero usted tampoco lo puede saber ni que fuera brujo)-Pensando-

Ciprés: Escucha lo más probable es que Froakie esté cerca del gimnasio de la ciudad, Fennekin cerca de algún restaurante y Chespin también debe estar cerca del gimnasio, ve a esos lugares.

Graciela sale del laboratorio y explora ciudad luminaria entrando a 19 casas diferentes preguntando "Aquí esta Chespin, Froakie o Fennekin", y siempre recibía una repuesta negativa, cuando llego al gimnasio de la ciudad.

Graciela: Esperen esos son Froakie y Chespin, efectivamente el profesor tenía razón. (Ese coño e' su madre, voy a preguntarle donde hizo ese curso de brujería)-Piensa -

Chespin y Froakie salieron corriendo, y Graciela los perseguía hasta que se toparon con una chica.

Chica: Dedenne usa impactrueno cerca de Chespin y Froakie.

Graciela: Gracias por detenerlos, ustedes dos vuelvan aquí.

Una vez ya Chespin y Froakie en sus pokéballs empezó a hablar con esa chica.

Graciela: Muchas gracias por ayudarme… ¿cómo te llamas?

Chica: No te diré mi verdadero nombre por los momentos pero puedes llamarme C.

Graciela: Bien muchas gracias C, veras estoy recuperando a los Pokémon del laboratorio del profesor Ciprés.

C: y con estos dos ya lo has recuperado a todos o me equivoco.

Graciela: ¡Es cierto tengo que ir por Fennekin!

C: déjame ayudarte, cuatro manos hacen más que dos.

Graciela: Gracias por la ayuda, si mal no lo recuerdo, el profesor me dijo que lo más probable es que Fennekin esté en un restaurante.

C: Espera ¿un restaurante? Creo saber cuál es, después de todo pase por un restaurante donde un Fennekin estaba haciendo un gran desastre.

Graciela: ¡Hay no!.

Las dos fueron corriendo y efectivamente Fennekin estaba huyendo del Chef que la perseguía.

Chef: Ven aquí Peste, estuviste comiéndote toda la comida.

Graciela se interpone.

Graciela: ¡Espere! Yo pagare lo que se comió.

Chef: Si, puedes hacerlo, si es que tienes 2999 Pokécuartos.

Graciela: Suerte que mi padre me dejo 3000 Pokécuartos, tome. _(¡Esto es enserio maldito escritor!)-_ Piensa- **[Si rompí la cuarta pared ¿algún problema?** **›** **:(]**

Chef: bien pero aleja a esa Fennekin de mi restaurante.

Graciela (enojada): Fennekin, no está bien que te comas la comida que no te han dado, sé que quizás tenías hambre, pero no se ve bien, vamos ven a tu Pokéball. (Fennekin, si es algo problemática, pero estoy segura de que si la escoge un entrenador con el carácter suficiente la haría cambiar.)-Piensa-

C: Bien creo que es aquí donde nos despedimos, dime niña ¿piensas retar a los gimnasios Pokémon?

Graciela: No lo sé, de hecho ni tengo un sueño.

C: Hoy yo vi tu carácter y créeme tienes carácter de entrenadora, ser entrenadora es maravilloso luchar contra otros entrenadores y fortalecer tus vínculos con tus Pokémon, con el fin de ganar medallas para poder participar en la liga Pokémon y con el objetivo de derrotar al Campeón Pokémon y convertirte un en el nuevo Campeón.

Graciela: Bien lo intentare, probare ver que se siente ser una entrenadora, bien creo que retare al gimnasio de esta ciudad después de elegir a mi primer Pokémon.

C: Tiene un carácter que me recuerda a alguien.-piensa

C: de hecho la líder del gimnasio de ciudad Luminalia es muy fuerte, deberías retarla cuando tengas 7 medallas.

Graciela: C, gracias por ese consejo y está bien lo seguiré, C, no faltes para entonces quiero que veas como obtengo mi 8va medalla _(si es que sigo siendo entrenadora),_ y tampoco faltes para ver mi participación en la liga.

C: prometo verte, pero ve ya al laboratorio que creo que el profesor te espera.

Graciela: Si es verdad, bien hasta Pronto.

C: _Nos veremos más pronto que tarde, suerte en tu viaje_ -Piensa mientras ve como se alejaba Graciela

Graciela corrió hasta el laboratorio del profesor y le entrego las pokéballs.

Ciprés: bien me dijiste, que venias a elegir un Pokémon ¿verdad?

Graciela: Si.

Ciprés: Bien estos son Chespin, Fennekin y Froakie ¿cuál vas a elegir como tu compañero?

Graciela: Fennekin ya hemos pasado mucho, y necesitas una entrenadora con el carácter suficiente para enseñarte que está bien y que está mal, es por eso que yo te elijo a ti Fennekin.

Ciprés: bien esta es tu Pokédex, ¿por casualidad no eres Graciela Ketchum?

Graciela: si, ¿Por qué?

Ciprés: Bien esto también es para ti, este mapa te lo envía tu madre.

Graciela: Dile a mi mamá, que se lo agradezco y que también le agradezco que lo haya elegido de color azul y no de color rosa, me encanta el azul.

Ciprés: bien creo que vas hacia un gimnasio, si ese es el caso te recomiendo el gimnasio de novarte.

Graciela: Novarte, bien iré allí, vayamos juntas Fennekin.

Ciprés: ¿No se te está olvidando algo?-dijo Ciprés esperando disculpas

¡Si se me olvidaba! ¿Profesor dónde realizo su curso de brujería?- pregunto Graciela

Ciprés: en la academia ¡Fuera de mi laboratorio!-grito con cara de pocos amigos

Graciela: ¡Lo Siento!- grito Graciela corriendo a la puerta

Ciprés: ¿Quién lo diría al final lo dijo?- Dijo Ciprés con una Sonrisa

Caminos que se forman y sueños que empiezan, este solo es el comienzo de la maravillosa aventura de Graciela y Fennekin y mientras las dos se dirigen a ciudad novarte, este viaje continuara.

 **Primeramente le agradezco a todos por haber llegado hasta aquí, este es mi primer fanfic así que les pido sus recomendaciones para mejorar mi redacción.**

 **En segundo lugar aclarar que este fanfic empezó a escribirse en Mayo de 2016, (trabajo tipo Anime donde los episodios son hechos mucho antes de que salgan) por lo que el fic tendrá actualización semanal. XD**

 **En Ebay… perdón en tercer lugar soy Venezolano por eso de vez en cuando (o la mayoría en su defecto) utilizare mi dialecto palabras como Chévere aparecerán en este fanfic (nota importante: cuando en Venezuela le dices a alguien coño e' su madre no se le está mentando a la madre de la persona a la que va dirigida la palabra).**

 **Y en cuarto y último lugar el nombre de los personajes estará en Español de España para evitar confusión igualmente los movimientos.**

 **¡Viva Canaima! Perdón ¡Viva Windows! Y también ¡Que Viva El Amourlove!**

 **Patrocinadores del Fanfic:**

 **Industrias Canaima-por fabricar mi PC**

 **Microsoft-por proporcionar el sistema Operativo**

 **Apache Software-por el Open Office**

 **Gobierno Bolivariano de Venezuela-por subsidiar el internet XD**

 **Fanfiction- por permitir a los fans publicar historias fantásticas.**

 **Conviasa-Porque me da la gana**

 **Dejen sus Reviews ;)**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2: ¡EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO! ¡FENNEKIN VS FROAKIE!**

En el episodio anterior, nuestra heroína comenzó su viaje y después de pasar por muchos problemas pudo escoger su primer Pokémon, una Fennekin y Ahora después de decidir qué es lo que quería hacer, ha decidido dirigirse a ciudad Novarte.

Graciela: Fennekin según el mapa la ruta 4 es la forma más rápida y directa de llegar a ciudad Novarte, pero antes de partir necesitamos ir al Centro Pokémon.

Fennekin: **¿Fenne?**

Graciela: Sé que no entiendes por qué vamos al centro Pokémon si no estás lastimada, pero es que tengo que llama a mi madre.

Fennekin: **¡Fennekin!**

Graciela: ¡Me alegra que esté de acuerdo Fennekin vayamos!

Graciela se dirigió junto con Fennekin al centro Pokémon de la ciudad pero hubo un pequeño inconveniente...

Graciela: ¡¿Como que no funciona ninguno?!

Enfermera Joy: Lo siento, pero los teléfonos de este centro Pokémon no funcionan, alguien se robó los cables de cada uno, aunque la policía ya está investigando el caso; me temo que por un largo tiempo no estará disponible el servicio.

Graciela: es una lástima quería comunicarme con mi madre, pero bueno que se le va hacer, será en ciudad novarte.

Después de eso Graciela, inicia su travesía por la ruta 4, después de tanto caminar se encuentra con un Skitty.

Graciela: ¿y ese Pokémon?

Graciela: saca su Pokédex y después de que la Pokédex termino de decir datos.

Graciela: Que bonito, ve Fennekin.

Fennekin: **!Fen¡**

Graciela: Recuerda Graciela lo que te ha dicho Papá... -pensando-

Ash Ketchum (recuerdo de Graciela: Graciela, recuerda que para atrapar a un Pokémon hay que combatir con el sin debilitarlo, en pocas palabras, tienes que hacerle daño procurando que no se debilite, y después lanza una Pokéball.

Graciela: Bien, Fennekin ¡Ascuas!

Fennekin utiliza Ascuas y le hace daño a Skitty, Graciela se dispone a lanzar la Pokéball pero...

¿?: !Pokéball ve¡

Graciela: ¿Pero qué?

La Pokéball que salió de la nada logro capturar a Skitty y aparece un entrenador pelo Rojo, ojos Morados, piel blanca y de la misma edad de Graciela, solo es un poco más alto...

¿?: !Bien hice mi primera captura!

Graciela: ¡Chamo! ¡Ese Skitty lo iba a capturar yo!-Furiosa

¿?: ¿Qué? Y quien dice que tú luchabas para capturarlo

Graciela: ¡Yo y mi Fennekin no nos esforzamos para que venga un marico de la nada y lo capture!-Furiosa

Fennekin (Furiosa): **¡Fennekin!** -apunto de lanzarle ascuas al entrenador

¿?: Lo siento, déjame presentarme, Mi nombre es Adán, soy un entrenador algo novato, siento haberte arruinado tu captura, toma la Pokéball te lo regalo si lo quieres.

Graciela: Lo siento, mis padres me han enseñado que no debo recibir regalos de extraños, yo no te conozco, quédatelo tú.-Furiosa-

Adán: que conste que tú misma lo has dicho, ahora este Skitty es mío.

Graciela: ¡pero que he hecho!-pensando-con cara de impacto

Adán: Bien veo que tú también eres entrenadora, ¿qué te parece si combatimos?

Graciela: ¿C-C-Combatir?, lo siento no puedo, si soy entrenadora pero no puedo aceptarlo.

Adán: por lo que veo también eres novata, cuando dos entrenadores cruzan las miradas comienza el combate, esa es la regla de oro de todos los entrenadores Pokémon y por supuesto tú no eres la excepción.

Graciela: No sabía la existencia de esa Regla, gracias por decírmela, bien acepto y yo pondré las reglas ¿sí?

Adán: Esta bien.

Graciela: Cada uno utilizara un Pokémon, el combate finalizara cuando alguno de los dos pueda continuar

Adán: está bien, saca tu primero a tu Pokémon.

Graciela: mi Pokémon ya está Fuera ¡Vamos Fennekin este será nuestro primer combate!

Fennekin: ¡ **Fen**!

Adán: Bien con que Fennekin, ¡Ve Froakie!

Froakie: **¡Froakie!**

Graciela: Bien que empiece el Combate, Fennekin Malicioso.

Froakie (bajando defensa): **¡Frrrrro!**

Adán: con que Malicioso ¿eh?, bien es hora que tomes el sabor del agua Froakie burbuja.

Fennekin (adolorida): ¡ **Feeen**!

Graciela: Ahí no, los ataques de los Pokémon sí que hacen daño, Bien Fennekin Ascuas.

Froakie (golpeado): **Froakie**

Graciela: ¿pero qué? Le hizo poco daño

Adán: Jajaja, no sabes la compatibilidad entre tipos.

Graciela: ¿compatibilidad entre tipos?

Adán: exacto te lo explicare de la manera más sencilla, es como el juego piedra, papel o tijera, en vez de piedra papel o tijera será Planta, Fuego o Agua, Planta le gana a Agua, pero no hace mucho contra el tipo Fuego, Fuego le gana a Planta, Pero no le hace daño fácilmente al tipo agua, por ultimo Agua le da mil vueltas al tipo fuego, pero el tipo planta le da mil vueltas a este, el resto te lo tendrás que aprender tú.

Graciela: espera eso significa que... ¡Fennekin está en desventaja!

Adán: al fin te das cuenta novata, bien ejecuta tu siguiente movimiento.

Graciela: bien Fennekin, Arañazo

Froakie (golpeado críticamente): ¡ **Froakieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**!

Graciela: ¡Bien estamos cerca de vencerlos Fennekin!- Bien solo con un golpe más ganamos, pero tenemos que esquivar cualquier ataque de Froakie- piensa-

Adán: ¡No me esperaba eso debo de reconocerlo! Pero es hora de acabar con esto Froakie ¡Burbuja!

Graciela: Fennekin Esquívalo!

Fennekin logro esquivar el ataque con un salto.

Graciela: las palabra que dijiste es hora de acabar con esto encaja a las perfección pero en mi caso, ¡Fennekin acabalo con Arañazo!

Fennekin ataco y a pesar del intento de Froakie de Esquivar lo logro tocar y Froakie se debilito.

Adán: ¡Froakie vuelve!, hiciste un gran trabajo.

Graciela: G-Ga-Ganamos… ¡Ganamos Fennekin! ¡Le ganamos a un Pokémon que te tenia ventaja!-gritando de alegría-

Adán: Felicidades a ustedes dos, ¿cómo te llamas?

Graciela: Soy Graciela Ketchum

Adán: ¿Ketchum?, ¿acaso no eres familiar del...?

Graciela: ¿Campeón?, si soy su hija.

Adán: Bien Graciela, haz ganado hoy solo por suerte, pero yo ganare a la próxima, Graciela, ¿por casualidad piensas participar en la liga Pokémon?

Graciela: No lo tengo decidido pero, por los momentos si, ¿por qué?

Adán: ¡Porque yo también! ¡Eso nos hace rivales! ¿No?

Graciela: ¿Rivales?

Adán: un Rival es una persona con la que compites porque tienes el mismo objetivo que ella, en nuestro caso es ganar la liga.

Graciela: con que eso son los Rivales, bien ¡no pienso perder!

Adán: !Yo tampoco lo haré¡

Adán se despide de Graciela y este se va, mientras tanto...

Graciela: Fennekin, hoy fue un día inolvidable para mí, pero también me ha dejado algo claro.

Fennekin: ¿Fennekin?

Graciela: Fennekin mañana comenzaremos a entrenar, aparte de capturar Pokémon, tengo que entrenarlos, sino no podre enfrentarme ante Pokémon que tengan ventaja ante mi equipo.

Graciela tuvo su primer combate, y a pesar de que se generó de manera muy rara y a pesar de estar en desventaja de tipos, pudo derrotar al Froakie de Adán, su nuevo Rival, y mientras atardece en la ruta cuatro Graciela ya piensa en el mañana, ¡Esta historia continuara!

Patrocinadores del Fanfic:

Industrias Canaima-por fabricar mi PC

Microsoft-por proporcionar el sistema Operativo

Apache Software-por el Open Office

Gobierno Bolivariano de Venezuela-por subsidiar el internet XD

Fanfiction- por permitir a los fans publicar historias fantásticas.

Caracas F.C.- ¡Gocho, Carae'bobo, Anzoatigay! (búsquenla es genial)

Si se preguntan él porque, la historia contiene muchas referencias a los juegos es porque intentare ser lo más fiel posible a los juegos.

Abriré una encuesta en mi página de Facebook los invito a seguirme donde se enteraran de contenido exclusivo, pequeños avances, videos interesantes y más.

Voy adelantar aquí todo sobre la encuesta.

Pregunta: ¿si pudieras crear un nuevo rango en la clasificación de entrenador como se llamaría?:

Especialista Pokémon

Ejercitador Pokémon

Sistematizador Pokémon

Clarividente Pokémon

Cualquier invento XD

Alguien con este rango aparecerá en el episodio 15 de este fanfic así que Vota para que alguien no le ponga un nombre ridículo.

Dejen sus Reviews ;)


	3. CAPITULO 3

**Capitulo 3: ¡Ayudemos a Swirlix!**

El día apena está comenzando y después de acampar Graciela, se dispone a comenzar su día.

Graciela: (Bostezo) Despierta Fennekin.

Fennekin: (Bostezo) **Fennekin**

Graciela: Es hora de Empezar el Entrenamiento matutino que acordamos anoche, y no hay mejor manera que empezar ahora-dijo entusiasmada

Fennekin: **¿Fenne? Fennekin** -intentando hacerse la que no sabía

Graciela: ¿con que no?, y si te dijera que te doy una baya Aranja ¿Aceptarías?-dijo intentando convencer a Fennekin estilo Scooby-doo

Fennekin: **¡Fen!-** dijo afirmando y comiendo la baya

Graciela: Pues Bien Creo que es hora de Utilizar esto. ¡Sorpresa!

Extiende un gran campo de entrenamiento.

Fennekin: **¡¿nekin?! (¡Qué diablos es eso!)** -dijo sorprendida por el campo de 10 metros de largo [les presento el traductor Pokémon 0.1 XD]

Graciela: Sé que te estarás preguntando qué es esto, ¡Es el Súper-entrenamiento! Una gran forma de poner a entrenar a Pokémon-Dijo Graciela

Fennekin: ¡ **fene fenekin! (¡tú también deberías entrenar, no te haría mal perder kilos!)** -Dijo brava

Graciela: No sé lo que dijiste pero lo apruebo, bien utilicemos este globo de Scatterbug-dijo Graciela mostrando un globo gigante con forma de Scatterbug

En ese momento sopla el viento que se lleva el globo.

Graciela: ¡Pero que coños pasa! ¡Fennekin Corre y Persigue el globo! (esto me ha dado otra idea)

Fennekin corrió y después de 10 minutos

Graciela: Fennekin ¡Ascuas!

Fennekin lanzo ascuas pero cuando el ataque estaba a punto de tocar el globo, se atraviesa un Swirlix que recibe el golpe.

Graciela: ¡Verga, que hemos hecho! ¿Un momentito?, ¿cuál es ese Pokémon?

Después de que la Pokédex le dijera los datos, corrió. Hacia él.

Graciela: ¡Swirlix!, ¿estás bien?-dijo preocupada

Swirlix furioso ataca a Graciela en ese momento y después se retira.

Graciela: Estoy toda empegostada-dijo lamentándose

Fennekin: **Fennekin, Fenn, Fennekin (Jaja te lo merecías desgraciada)** \- Riéndose de Graciela

Graciela: ¡Deja de reírte y ayúdame a encontrar a ese Swirlix!

Graciela: _Swirlix esta quemado en estos momentos, no hay duda de que está perdiendo PS, tengo que ayudarlo_ -pensó Graciela corriendo

Después de 2 minutos corriendo, Graciela se golpea con alguien la cabeza.

¿?: Hay ¡Fíjate por donde vas!-dijo molesta una chica

Graciela: ¡y tú que! No te metas donde no te llaman carajita-dijo molesta

¿?: Que yo sepa la ruta no tiene dueño-dijo la chica-así que discúlpate

Graciela: ¡Lo siento Mucho!, ¿No habrás visto a un Swirlix quemado por casualidad?-Pregunto a la chica

¿?: No lo siento, pero no ¡Habiendo tanto Swirlix en el Bosque como crees que una se va a dar cuenta!-Dijo lo obvio

Graciela: ahora que lo dices tienes razón, bien hagamos las paces yo primero, es un gusto me llamo Graciela.

¿?: Igual me llamo Amelia, ya que entramos en este tema ¿porque buscas a un Swirlix y sobre todo quemado? ¿Acaso para acerté más fácil la captura?-pregunto Gabriela

Graciela: No Amelia, veras estaba entrenando a mi Fennekin, el globo se escapó, mande a que utilizara Ascuas sobre él y ese Swirlix se atravesó-dijo Graciela _-(así es puto no permitiré otra explicación innecesaria)_ -dijo al escritor O_O

Amelia: ¡Bien te ayudare, dos buscaran más rápido!

Graciela: Gracias Amelia.

Amelia: ¿No sabrás algún lugar donde haya bayas dulces?

Graciela: No es la primera vez que vengo,... ¡Buscamos a un Swirlix no unas Bayas!

Amelia: ¡Pareces una novata, veras Swirlix es un Pokémon que obtiene todo lo que necesita de los dulces, por eso una baya dulce debería atraerlo!

Graciela: Déjame revisar a función busca bayas de mi mapa. **[Invente esta función porque me da la gana]**

Amelia: ¿por qué tienes el modelo masculino, el de color azul?

Graciela: ¡Ese no es tu problema!, bien ya lo encontré, aquí está la mayor afluencia de bayas dulces.

Amelia: ¡Y sin duda muchos Swirlix estarán hay!

Fueron corriendo a esa área, y lo que encontraron.

Graciela: ¡Si hay muchos!

Amelia: Como te lo dije.

Graciela: ¿Cómo sabes tanto de las bayas?

Amelia: Deberías saberlo tú, quien hace Pokélitos ya sabe cada sabor de baya.

Graciela: ¿qué es un Pokélito?, ¿sabes qué?, no importa, bien busquemos a ese Swirlix.

Después de buscar durante mucho tiempo.

Graciela: ¡Es ese de ahí!

Graciela salta sobre él.

Amelia: ¿En serio esperas que creas que lo vas ayudar tirándote encima de el?

Graciela: ¡Verdad! Swirlix lo siento de nuevo.

Swirlix: **Swi, Swirlix (en serio, primero me quemas y ahora me aplastas)** -dijo para después utilizar viento Feérico sobre ella

Graciela: ¡al menos escúchame!-grito para que Swirlix le prestara atención- Sé que debes estar molesto conmigo, pero yo no quería lastimarte-fue interrumpida por Swirlix.

 **Swirlix: ¿lix, Swirlix? (¿es verdad lo que me dices tonta?)** -dijo Swirlix

Graciela: ¡oye déjame terminar!- le da un Lepe (es una golpe fuerte en la nuca por si no entienden)-como decía no quería acerté daño, así déjame utilizar este Antiquemar.

Graciela cura a Swirlix, y después Swirlix le agradece

Swirlix: ¡Lix! ¡Swirlix! (¡gracias! ¡Muchísimas gracias)-empieza a lamerla en la cara

Graciela: de nada pero no me empegostes de nuevo-dice riéndose

Amelia: Dime Mirai, ¿Solo tienes a Fennekin?

Graciela: Sí.

Amelia: ¿porque no intentas atrapar a ese Swirlix?

Graciela: tienes razón ¡Swirlix te desafió a una batalla!

Swirlix:Swir.

Graciela: ¡Ve Fennekin y usa Malicioso!

Fennekin: ¡Fenne!

Swirlix: ¡Swir!

Swirlix Utiliza dulce aroma.

Fennekin: ¡Fennnnnnnnn!

Graciela: que aroma tan dulce ¿pero qué fue lo que le sucedió a Fennekin?

Amelia: Niñita, eso es dulce Aroma baja la evasión del rival.

Graciela: ¡No soy una Niñita de 5 años! ¡Fennekin Placaje!

Swirlix: Swirlixxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Graciela: bien hecho Fennekin, le dimos donde más le duele.

Swirlix utiliza viento de hada

Graciela: ¡No Fennekin!

Fennekin: ¿Fenne?

Graciela: ¿Que paso?

Amelia: ¡El Tipo Fuego es resistente al tipo hada!

Graciela: _No sabía eso_ -piensa-¡Eso ya lo sabía!-dijo a Graciela

Amelia: ¡Ya sabía eso!

Graciela: ¡Adelante Pokéball!

Después de moverse tres veces la Pokéball lo atrapa.

Graciela (feliz): (Sonríe) ¡Esto esta genial! ¡Swirlix ahora eres mi Pokémon!- celebraba en un fondo que tienen que imaginarse y haciendo una pose

Fennekin: ¡Fennekin kin!

Graciela: Swirlix, me serás de ayuda lo sé.

Amelia: bien hecho ¿a dónde te diriges Graciela?

Graciela: a Novarte

Amelia: ¿Estará bien si te acompaño?

Graciela: ¡Claro que está bien, quizás pueda aprender algunas cosas de ti!

Amelia: ¡Claro cosas que te serán muy útiles para entrenamiento y el Tri-Pokalón!-revelando que es Performance

Graciela: _Mejor me callo será divertido ver cómo pone su cara cuando se entere de que lo que me dirijo es al Gimnasio_ -Pensó-¿ _Tri-pokaque?_ -pensaba sobre esa palabra que jamás había escuchado

Amelia: Región de Kalos llamando a Graciela

Graciela: eh... sí, sí, sí-dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos

Amelia: ¡Pues vayamos!

Los compañeros se hacen de diversas Formas, y a pesar de que no se llevaron bien al principio, ahora Graciela tiene un nuevo Pokémon Swirlix, y una persona más la acompañara en su viaje Amelia, ¿qué les deparara el viaje?, bien lo sabremos cuando esta historia continúe.

Patrocinadores del Fanfic:

Industrias Canaima-por fabricar mi PC

Microsoft-por proporcionar el sistema Operativo

Apache Software-por el Open Office

Gobierno Bolivariano de Venezuela-por subsidiar el internet XD

Fanfiction- por permitir a los fans publicar historias fantásticas.

Caceroleitor 2021- Porque kiero

 **Preview**

Graciela: ¡Al fin el bosque de Novarte! ¡Vamos Fennekin!

Amelia: ¡Si, estamos un paso de ciudad Novarte!

Graciela: ¡¿Por qué nos persiguen los Panpour?!

Amelia: En el próximo episodio de Pokémon: ¡El Viaje de Graciela! "Perdidas en el Bosque de Novarte"

Graciela: ¡Y lo dices a la ligera!


End file.
